snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snafu Comics Wiki:NikkiKikiZelonss/Raven
- Ages ▾= - 11= - Teen= - ▾= - Young Adult= - Adult= }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Bathing Suit = - Nazi= - ▾= - Grim Reaper= - Underwear ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - ▾= - Bounty Hunter= - Mayor= - ▾= - Bath coat= - Fur coat= }} }} }} }} }} | caption = The Demon Princess | alias = The Queen Bitch, Bitch Queen (GT) | name = Raven Miyuki | origin = Danny Phantom | sex = Female | age =24 (UE) 34 (GT) | species = Human | status = Immortal | eyes = Black (originally) Red (Grim Tales) | hair = Blonde | relatives =Arelle Miyuki (mother) Riku Miyuki (Father) Christina (daughter) Non Canon; Manny Phantom (nephew) Daniela (niece) | friends = Nergal Jr. Lord Pain Dan Phantom (neutral), Aku Chi Mimi Tucker Foley | enemies = HIM Boogeyman Dan Phantom Ivy | occupation = Bounty Hunter (formerly), Queen of Grim's Empire | residence = Megaville (formerly), Castle Evergrim, Underworld }} Raven Miyuki is Maria future form self she fell in love with danny fenton and had a relationship with him but after he cheated on the c.a.t and the deaths of there friends and and his family both was order to live with vlad Masters danny arch enemy but things did not go well when ghost danny went berserk and took vlad ghost half out from him unfortunately his evil ghost side overdoom Danny's good side which create of dark Danny after that dan went ballistic and beserk which his first attack was killing his human self and destoryed vlad entire manson she is a really sweet and kind just like Maria millet but her sad and sorrow got the best to her she will never be heartless like her ex boyfriend Dan Phantom she sill love him but there love for one and another has been gone two soon in grim Tales raven is under control of her evil persontily evil alternate personality, dark raven, she is the main antagonist of the season. and starts to have romance with dan again. Grim Tales History in the future timeline Raven who had a similar personality like Her past self who was in a relationship with Danny but however after cheating on the C.A.T test and his family was killed in the nasty burger explosion the both of them live with their arch enemy Vlad he asked him to remove his human emotions which included his human ghost have with successfully separating them but unfortunately things did not go according to plan as Ghost Danny went berserk and ballistic and took vlad evil ghost using the ghost goblins but unfortunately after mixing his evil ghost half mix and with Danny's ghost half that his evil side overshadow and over doom Danny's good side with the results of creating the birth of Dark Danny His first act of malice and insanity was the murder of his human half and blowing up Vlad Masters' entire mansion before unleashing ten years of pain and destruction on both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. As Maria survive the exploring and looking for danny but watch the horror what in her eyes trying to wake up danny as she calling him she now realize that he was dead right in her eyes and watch the monster that she so call fell in love Which of ending there relationship now Raven gonna destoryed Dan Phantom and avarice her boyfriend death. 10 years pass Raven she became a ghost hunter after becoming stalk by Dan after young Danny from the past Enter the future accusing young Danny for the destruction of the future that he cost And almost kill her past boyfriend danny fenton and mistakes him for evil danny together they finally stop evil danny with the help of clockwork from causing Dark Danny to have never exist. Flashback two and a half years when by raven has been found but turns out that her dark side must have been healing while she was underwater which means her body haven't been disabled which was in the same body figure when she passed away which they all notice that the raven they know is gone they're are now stuck with the Dark Phoenix after successfully Been resurrected which according to Raven history Which Turn out raven life wasnt such a happy childhood life for her as well when raven was 5 or 6 raven mother Arelle was taken from her by the heart of crystal as her mother was the new host to it realize it was to indeed two late when she call her mother Arelle was already flying into the sky into the crystal shows that her mother was lost to it forever as her husband and her daughter watch her mother being with the crystal Which out Arelle there for her daughter now raven become emotional all the time her father try GIVEING her love and care but whatever he try to do raven physical advoid it her mother talk to her saying that not to worry about get that she'll be watching over her till the day raven leave the earty But however raven happiness didnt last long when her father was kill by him which lead her into emotional physical and depressed which the girl was all alone in the world without both her parents to help the child Raven suffer thru bipolar disorder from her child hood and thru her teen years she would get angry very quick and cry and laugh and other emotional over and over again she suffer physical emotional as well she try to find love over and over again no matter how hard raven did she have nightmares about her dead parents as well raven thought about trying to committing suicidal but clockwork saw her about to do it stop her saying that u have a life ahead of her raven thought about it didnt want to take her own life so she start to belive in herself From Down Below After ten years later raven live a nice sweet peaceful like she started another life in the underworld to her self everyone call her a crazy bitch or demon roman as every guy look at her sexual body raven fight with powers as raven spilt persontily's became as joy and glomy side and learning as she find out dan is free from his prison and ClockWork send him to Halloween to help Grim Jr she steps into a new and interesting road where she hearding for herself and see her old love interest as well After Makeing it in Halloween town raven see her old crazy boyfriend as she recall he was a stupid fool he turns around as he saw raven now as a sex pot he begin to flirt with her but she reject his flirtness. as Pumkinator grab raven give her comments about her body and ask if she like to see if she would like to be poke to death which he was stop by her she bite him to let her go so he attack Halloween town dan use a attack like dragon ball z kamehameha as payback is a bitch and Sally ask her not to destoryed the house but reavengeful as it is raven smirks and laugh she wouldn't care if dan knock and destoryed the whole thing she smile and watches as her old lover fight and he destroy the monster for good but however Jr was possessed by his power and ask if that all he got he was about to Attack him but his sister Mini Mandy stop him from hurting him she was proud of him and was happy about this Clockwork was happy as well she hug him and clockwork was very impressed at dan for doing something right for once he rewards him with his freedom back how ever If dan do anything stupid and it back to the prison cell dan was looking at raven seeing that he did something good and right for once's but however dan see raven giveing him heads up clockwork thinks she have a crush on him again when he responed oh please. What about Mimi Demon Reaper incident Raven and Dan has been living at the Castle of Grim, apparently part of a plot by Raven and Dan to impregnate her as well with Dan's child, ending with the two sleeping together and had sex (among other things) which Dan and raven immensely enjoyed. Dan stated to ask raven did she miss him she responded she did how ever she begin to had sad and horrible flashback when human danny was alive after loseing everything which befor his pain and ultimate death that his reason for hurting raven and try to kill her he had everyright and reason to doing this was to create a heir to continue his legacy of death and destruction now that he's on "parole" from Clockwork. They also talk about haveing a child she ask what name should they pick dan ask if it a boy he name andrew but her highly mights say she always wanted a girl and call christina so she can hit her father to death he say's he looking foward to it she appears again when she was takeing a bath with she begin to relax but was ruin by people not leting her takeing a bath she comes out the shower and watch her fave niece and nephew Grim Jr and Minnie Mandy after being attack by her crazy arch enemy Ivy who Is a jealous woman who hate raven and her love for dan Which she is a love sick puppy to him meanwhile Mimi fight Jr And Mini Mandy After Mandy finding out Mimi was Heading for the Valut she thanked her for killing the two robots but she ordered her to leave her castle and never return which unfortunately mimi can't speak so Mandy Fights her which she gets hit by a toxic Angry birds she takes Off her undergarment coat off much to dan pleasure which he becomes very amuse By raven taken off her undergarments which she was almost half naked When she fighting ivy but went into the other world where Mimi was human she show Her Mother fighting Him Raven was fight with him as well trying to kill him she dies by trying to save mimi. Blossom told Mimi everything gonna be ok now him was sill alive trying to kill blossom but Mimi kill her own mother with her own eyes seeing the child wasn't evil after all Ivy try to kill the kids but her 2nd spilt persontily can out and try to kill her but raven warning her if she makes her mad one more time she kill her and her babys mandy took her demon powers out of Mimi and sealed Them and her glass collection she told her Huntsman to put Mimi in the dungeon but Grim Jr stop his mother by defending Mimi mandy told Junior to move out of the way but he didn't respond to his mother she becomes very physical angry him And hit her son for getting in her way he turned Into his Nergal form to stop her from hitting him Which she was proud of her own son responding. He grew some balls I'm like his father so she cancelled the fight And tell junior if she ever get into Her vault she will have her head for collection After raven Was impressed by junior she seems to have one more romantic night with Dan as he tells her he'll be back soon to visit her which he was spotted he needs to get back into shape saying that he will show them all what true evil is. After Birth Three years has pass She is now 38 years old from 3 years ago as the chapter skip her age which is now she has a beatiful daughter who is dan child as well she tell her daughter to stay at the castle with out anyone hurting her she she goes on another mission with Grim Jr to find her nice mini Mandy But she also apears on the last chapter page with dark danny or suppoed it was another raven came looking for her or it could had been dark maria She goes with ivy and jr to save his sister who was kidnapped Chapter 9 (Flashback) She appears in chapter nine with mimi once again as seen a show with was doing by chi after the show she and mimi finds a body guard get beat up by Skulker Who she havent see in a while and wonder why he was holding Chi in his arms Chapter 8 Raven appear in flash backs with mimi as well when she and her meet Aku daughter as well even she and mimi didnt know what going she appears almost half naked in the hot springs with Aku as a woman even she didnt like him flirting with her she appear to be sexual by him and returns to the castle to help mandy on a mission category: Blog Posts